Joyeux anniversaire Remus
by Olila
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Remus. Pour lui faire plaisir, Sirius tente de cuisiner à son colocataire une recette moldue de truffe aux chocolats. Mais c'est la recette du bonheur qu'il découvrira. SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde, il y a quelques temps j'ai commencé l'écriture d'un OS après avoir terminé un DS. Seulement la fin du temps impartie a sonné avant que je ne le termine et je l'ai donc oublié dans un coin lorsque je continuais les chapitres que je devais poster pour mes autres fics. Maintenant que je me suis mise à jour je retourne à cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé... ca me fera au moins une consolation si mon professeur me rend une sale note! Bonne Lecture!_

**1er janvier 2011 : Après avoir passé l'après-midi à écrire diverses choses, j'ai eu envie de retoucher légèrement ce texte et d'en corriger certaines fautes. Oui, un ou deux ans plus tard. C'est que le relire m'a bien amusée... **

**Et j'ai pourquoi pas, envie d'écrire de nouveaux petits textes comme celui-là sur le thème des anniversaires de Moony. Dites moi en review (ou par MP pour celles qui ont déjà commenté le chapitre) si ca vous interesse que je les poste ici. Et bonne année 2011 à tous et toutes!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

— Joyeux anniversaire Moony !

Sirius observa Remus se saisir d'une des truffes au chocolat qu'il avait faite lui même comme le grand garçon de dix-huit ans qu'il était et attendit le verdict qui étrangement ne venait pas.

— Alors c'est comment ?

— et bien... on goûte bien le rhum... ces truffes sont... assez fortes.

— Oh, je voulais faire ça, bien tu sais. Je me suis dit que le chocolat était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi qui y es dépendant, mais qu'à la longue les chocogrenouilles ça n'était vraiment plus très original. Alors j'ai voulu trouver une nouvelle idée cette année. Et comme tu aimes les trucs moldus j'ai utilisé une de leurs recettes...

Sirius lança un regard lointain à la cuisine qui était dans un état déplorable. Tant de ménages à faire pour ne même pas avoir le plaisir de rendre heureux son meilleur ami et colocataire.

— Enfin j'aurais mieux fait d'acheter des chocogrenouilles ! Ça n'est pas original, mais au moins ça aurait été mangeable !

Sirius était déçu. Il avait passé son après-midi à préparer ce cadeau pendant que son ami était parti boire un verre en ville avec d'anciens préfets de Poudlard. Mais il ne savait apparemment pas cuisiner. Quel constat effrayant, il avait dû intoxiquer Remus durant des mois puisqu'ils cohabitaient pour des raisons financières dans un appartement du Londres magique depuis cinq mois ! En même temps, il n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie avant, puisque chez les Black comme à Poudlard, des elfes faisaient le travail.

— Oh elles sont bonnes ne t'inquiète pas... mais dis moi, une fois que tu as ajouté le rhum à ta préparation, tu as continué à faire chauffer le tout ?

— Non pourquoi ?

— Parce que du coup l'alcool ne s'est pas évaporé et que je risque d'être ivre au bout de trois truffes !

— Vraiment?... Alors il n'en faut plus que deux !

Sirius n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir Remus saoul, car il avait toujours fait attention à ne pas l'être pour éviter de révéler ses secrets (sa lycanthropie principalement), de gâcher la soirée en ayant l'alcool triste, ou d'être un fardeau duquel on aurait dû s'occuper. Remus avait toujours été très raisonnable, même lorsqu'il n'avait que onze ans. A 18 ans, Sirius lui n'avait toujours pas acquis la moindre maturité.

— Mais je ne suis pas fou Sirius, je vais encore en manger une et ensuite je garderais les autres pour une prochaine fois.

— Bien sûr !

Sirius, bien entendu avait une idée derrière la tête et ne comptait pas laisser Remus s'en sortir comme ça: après tout une année de plus ça se fête.

Il observa alors son ami manger délicatement en prenant soin de ne pas se tacher. Remus avait toujours été soigné, du moins il l'était depuis ses onze ans maximum, âge auquel ils s'étaient rencontrés.

— En fait elles sont vraiment délicieuses !

— Tu devrais en reprendre alors !

— Sirius !

La voix de Remus ne laissait aucun doute à Sirius sur le fait que Remus, malgré ce faux reproche, s'amusait. Comme avant, lorsque Sirius et James faisaient des blagues aux Serpentards et que leur ami préfet tentait de les sermonner.

Sirius tenta alors la méthode qui avait si souvent fonctionné dans le passé et utilisa un de ses précieux atouts: son regard de pauvre petit chiot malheureux.

-Tu ne veux pas manger les chocolats que j'ai mis des heures à préparer par amitié pour toi?

-Sirius, je suis immunisé à ton regard de chien battu. En deux ans et demi, je n'ai pas cessé de le voir au minimum trois fois par jour. Alors, non tu ne m'auras pas cette fois.

-Immunisé à mes atouts canins ! Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas te faire succomber.

Sans réfléchir, Sirius adopta son regard de séducteur. Ça lui arrivait de temps en temps, probablement parce qu'il avait tellement pris l'habitude d'être regardé ainsi la journée que du coup, comme par réflexe, il adoptait l'attitude de ses prétendants le soir. Ou peut-être était-ce pour un autre motif plus difficilement avouable.

-Tu es certain Remus, que tu ne veux pas une de ces délicieeeeeuse truffes au chocolat?

Sirius n'était pas du genre à réfléchir avant d'agir. Alors c'est sans réfléchir à la stupide raison qui l'avait amené à user de son regard de séducteur et de sa voix de prédateur qu'il s'était rapproché dangereusement de Remus, et qu'il avait sensuellement mordu dans une truffe, tout en s'asseyant près de lui dans leur canapé, son genou contre la cuisse de son colocataire. Il s'amusait, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas bien grave, c'était un jeu. Il savait que Remus en était conscient. Plus ou moins. D'ailleurs lui-même n'était pas certain de se convaincre. Mais il réfléchirait à tout cela une fois qu'il aurait remporté le défi de faire manger une truffe à Remus.

Alors il se mit à caresser les lèvres de son ami avec cette friandise. Ses gestes étaient lents, doux, provocants. Sirius sentait le temps s'arrêter devant cette invitation espiègle de sa part, il lui semblait frôler la bouche de Remus depuis deux dizaines de minutes au moins. Pourtant, c'est sans se faire plus prier que cela, Remus mordit dans la truffe et la finit, se léchant ensuite les lèvres qui avaient tant été titillées.

Et c'est sans y avoir été poussé qu'il se jeta brusquement au cou de Sirius qui de son côté se léchait les doigts pleins de poudre chocolatée, avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qui avait été éveillée en lui. Fougueusement, ils mêlèrent leurs langues dans un baiser au goût de chocolat et rhum, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, se risquèrent à ne pas respirer, à tout oublier. Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit plus présent que leur désir, ils désunirent leurs lèvres et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un soupire de frustration.

Seulement la raison de Sirius fit vite son apparition maintenant que l'action était faite. Et il était l'heure pour Sirius d'apprendre que certaines constatations font mal.

Passe encore de ce découvrir que l'on nourrit un désir intense pour son meilleur ami, surtout lorsque l'on a conscience d'être au courant de la chose depuis bien longtemps sans jamais avoir voulu y prêter attention, mais être forcé de s'avouer que Remus ne l'avait embrassé que parce qu'il était un peu éméché était bien trop douloureux. Il avait alcoolisé son meilleur ami pour mieux en profiter, pour mieux assouvir un désir refoulé dans son inconscient jusque-là.

La chute était rude entre le moment d'exaltation qu'il venait de vivre et le moment de souffrance qui faisait place à présent. Mais qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel sombre idiot il faisait.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son ami, celui-ci s'était éloigné. Honteux, Sirius ne savait que dire. Comment expliquer à Remus ce qu'il venait de lui arriver quand il ne savait pas lui-même comment tout cela avait pu se produire ?

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

C'était minable comme excuse. D'autant plus minable qu'il la servait à l'homme le plus fantastique qu'il connaissait.

— Je t'ai saoulé en te forçant à manger une truffe de plus et j'ai profité que tu te jettes sur moi alors que tu...

_ Tututut, Sirius, je ne suis pas ivre ! Déjà parce que tu as mordu dans ma truffe et donc que je n'en ai mangé qu'une demie de plus, et ensuite parce qu'heureusement trois truffes ne peuvent pas suffire à me rendre ivre ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, mais tout de même ! Je disais cela pour plaisanter, pour te taquiner.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Sirius sut que le Remus rougissant face à lui cherchait ses mots. Silence pendant lequel il tentait lui-même d'analyser la situation. Si Remus avait toutes ses idées claires à ce moment-là et qu'il s'était tout de même jeté sur lui, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Avait-il juste voulu poursuivre le jeu qu'il avait instauré en déployant ses talents de séduction ?

Il semblait à Sirius que son ami cherchait ses mots à l'autre bout du monde, tant ce laps de temps lui paraissait long.

-Et si je me suis jeté sur toi c'est parce que j'en crève d'envie depuis... oh, je ne sais plus depuis quand en fait...

Remus Lupin venait de lui avouer qu'il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser? Le même Remus Lupin pour lequel Sirius s'avouait enfin des sentiments étranges, une attirance particulière ? Celui qui, si parfait, avait su le troubler chaque jour par son naturel désarmant, son calme reposant, ses réactions surprenantes, son physique alléchant ? Celui qu'il avait toujours un peu admiré, celui qu'il avait voulu protéger, celui qui était devenu un de ses fidèles amis ? Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, peut-être que dans l'histoire c'était lui qui avait mangé trop de truffes. Impossible, il n'avait même pas goûté à la préparation.

Il ne réalisa pas que son silence devait faire des secondes qui passaient les plus longues de la vie de Remus, les plus déroutantes. Ce ne fut que lorsque ce dernier amorça un geste pour s'éloigner véritablement au plus vite du canapé que Sirius sortit de sa torpeur et se leva à sa suite.

-Je... Remus.

Il saisit celui-ci par la taille et le força à se tourner vers lui, tout en l'attirant au plus proche de lui. Il avait besoin du corps de Remus contre le sien, de cette sensation délicieuse pour se savoir éveillé et non occupé à rêver. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant à cause de l'émotion que de son inaptitude légendaire pour exprimer ses sentiments, il choisit de prouver à Remus son attachement réciproque en prenant cette fois l'initiative du baiser, de leur second baiser. Puis il enchaîna sur un troisième et Remus sur un quatrième. Ils avaient l'impression que jamais il ne pourrait s'en lasser, s'en sevrer. Il comprit aussi ce qu'il lui avait manqué tout au long de ses quelques années de vies passées, et ce qu'il désirait à tout prix pour les années à venir.

James et Lily qui voulaient faire une surprise à leur ami et souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Remus, se retrouvèrent face à ce spectacle qui les firent sourire. Enfin ces deux là s'étaient trouvés, et à première vue ils ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer de sitôt. Cela leur rappelait les débuts de leur propre couple. En moins sauvage tout de même, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à l'époque James et Lily n'étaient qu'au début de leur adolescence et donc moins à l'aise avec les notions de désirs, de corps, de sexualité. Mais comme ce nouveau couple, ils avaient vécu pendant des jours dans un monde où il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'autre. Ils étaient devenus sourds et aveugles.

Sachant donc qu'il serait difficile de faire apprendre leur présence aux deux amoureux, et ne voulant de toute manière pas les déranger maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin épanouis comme tout le monde autour d'eux le pressentait depuis de très nombreux mois, ils déposèrent leurs cadeaux dans l'entrée avant de s'en aller. Ils prirent soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux et rentrèrent chez eux, heureux de l'événement magique qui avait lieu dans la vie de leurs plus chers amis.

- Ma chérie,il me semble qu'avant même d'ouvrir ses cadeaux et de venir faire la fête à la maison, Moony passe un très bon anniversaire cette année !


	2. blabla

Je viens en fait de réaliser qu'en remplaçant mon ancien chapitre par un nouveau document, ce texte ne serait pas ajouté aux premières pages. Et donc qu'il passerait inaperçu. J'aurai pu les attendre longtemps les réponses concernant d'éventuels autres petits textes.

Donc là seule manière pour attirer votre attention est de publier un nouveau texte. Je n'en ai ni sous la main, ni sous mon chapeau alors je vous offre ça. Ce discours qui ne sert pas à grand-chose.

J'attends donc de vos nouvelles pour savoir si l'on se retrouve prochainement pour de nouvelles aventures Remusiennes.

Naiade59


End file.
